


Keeping Track

by Idhren15



Series: Linked Universe Collection [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Time!, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Now includes ART, Panic Attacks, Presents, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Speech Disorders, Twoshot, Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric, only a little but i can't resist sneaking it in, they both have problems speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: Mask is sitting on the edge of the camp, staring out over the fields currently untouched by war. Link grips the present tightly and holds it behind his back, before clearing his throat and advancing."Today's a special day, isn't it, squirt?" he says, his voice a little raspy.Mask jumps and turns around, likely surprised to hear Link form a sentence of that many words."Hey," he greets, as Link smiles and ruffles his hair, laughing as the kid tries to swat his hand away.
Relationships: Time & Warriors (Linked Universe), Warriors & Mask (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940221
Comments: 35
Kudos: 173





	1. Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Time! 
> 
> I wanted to get the entirety of this fic done before Time's birthday, but only got this first chapter done... hope to get the second part finished soon!
> 
> This is set during Hyrule Warriors, so Warriors = Link and Time = Mask.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: figured out how to embed the art I did! There’s a piece at the end of each chapter :)

If there's one thing Link has noticed about the newest addition to their army, is that the kid likes to keep track of time.

Shortly after demanding they accept him in the fight, Young Link - or as they come to call him, Mask - wanders into Link's tent, and starts flicking through his journals.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Proxi exclaims.

Mask jumps and turns around. 'Sorry,' he signs, though he's looking at the ground.

"That doesn't answer the question," the fairy huffs, but Link gestures at her to quiet and approaches the kid by himself. He taps on the desk to get Mask's attention, and signs, 'Are you okay?'

'Thinking,' Mask replies, his hands a little shaky, 'Time… what day is it?'

Link frowns, trying to recall, and grabs one of the journals, opening it to the most recent entry. Frustratingly it's not dated, and he huffs. He's not good at keeping track of times and dates, but he's not sure who to ask… Zelda, perhaps? No, he mustn't bother her with something so minor…

_But it clearly means a lot to Mask._

"What's wrong, Link?" Proxi asks gently, fluttering back over to them.

"Wh-" He tries to speak, but his throat tightens and the words get stuck like they always do, so he resorts to sign again.

'What is the date?'

"Oh! It's the seventh day of April," the fairy chirps helpfully.

Mask just nods, then pulls out a tatty journal from one of his pouches, and an equally battered pencil, scribbling down something - presumably the date. The journal looks like it's going to break any minute, and Link has some spare that he doesn't use often. So without any further thought, he grabs a journal, tears out the used pages, and notes the date on the clean page, then hands it to the kid.

Mask stares at him confused.

"Fffrrr-" Link coughs, and tries again, "F'r you."

He grimaces at the ugly sound of his failed words, but it's worth it, seeing the kid hug the journal to his chest before his face flushes and he stuffs it in his pouch without even signing a thank you. Still, Link's heart warms at the sight, and he hopes he can protect the kid in the upcoming battles.

Most days Link sees Mask scribbling in that journal of his. What exactly the kid writes about, he doesn't know, and doesn't want to pry. Sometimes he sits down beside the kid, writing in his own journal, and they both take comfort in the relative silence, the only sounds that of their pencils scratching on the pages.

One day, though, Mask has been in a sour mood all morning, and taps Link's arm to grab his attention. He glances up from the report he was writing, and signs, 'what?'

Mask swallows. 'What day is it?' he asks, his hands shaky.

"It's Tuesday," Proxi chimes, and relief falls over Mask's face, his whole posture relaxing.

It's the first time Link notices the kid's obsession with knowing exactly what day it is, and it's far from the last.

The next incident occurs when Link is training with Impa and Zelda, as they've started doing at the end of each week. As he blocks Zelda's sword, he notices Mask standing across the field, confusion and panic in his posture.

'Excuse me,' Link signs as Zelda steps back, before he jogs quickly over to the kid.

Mask, strangely, looks like he's about to cry.

'Why are you training on W-E-D-N-E-S-D-A-Y?' he signs, fingerspelling the day.

Link frowns. 'It's Friday,' he signs back.

Mask pales even more. 'What?'

'F-R-I-D-A-Y,' Link spells.

Mask is trembling and shaking his head. "No, no, no," he mutters, and Link freezes in shock. Not just because that's the first time he's heard Mask speak - but the kid looks terrified as is quickly falling into a panic attack. Link clicks his fingers to try and get Mask's attention, but his eyes are unfocused. Signing is not an option, and Link told Proxi to leave him alone this morning…

He takes a deep breath, hoping he can do this, and gently rests his hand on the kid's trembling shoulder.

"B-bree-"

Clears throat, tries again -

"B-breathe, w'th me," he manages to say, and takes a deep breath in, then out, then in, then out. After a couple of repetitions, Mask starts to copy Link's breathing, and eventually he calms, though still looks rather shaken.

"S-s-rry," the kid stammers. Link just pulls him closer and into an embrace, sitting them both gently on the ground as Mask fits easily in his arms. He wishes he could tell the kid that's it's okay, no need to apologise, but the words are getting stuck on his tongue again, and he'd be lying as well - he's worried, about Mask, but he doesn't want to press him for answers.

So he just holds him, until Mask fully relaxes and pushes him away enough to pull out his journal and note the correct date at the top.

As time goes on, Mask relaxes more, and begins using words more than sign to communicate. Link is delighted for him - and a little jealous, as his speech is still very disjointed and fails to come half the time. The kid seeks him out and they spend whatever time not training or on the battlefield together, Mask often chatting about random things, but never much about his past.

Link has warmed to the kid completely, and he's not sure when they go from comrades to best friends, but it happens all the same.

It's dangerous, he knows it's dangerous, especially in this time of war, but he can't help it.

They're in the middle of a battle, and Link is focused on the enemies around him - bokoblins mostly, and a couple of lizalfos - when he hears a distinctive scream that makes his heart stop. Glancing across the battlefield, he spies Volga standing over a body, and he just _knows_. Without thinking he sprints forwards and throws himself in front of Mask, sword raised to block Volga's attack. But the dragon-man fights with fire, not steel, and Link cries out as the flames consume his arm, burning, burning -

Someone knocks Volga away - Impa, he thinks, he's not sure, his eyes are watering from the smoke and pain - but Link's sole focus is on his best friend, lying unconscious. Blood oozes from a wound on his forehead, but Mask is okay, he's breathing, he's going to be okay -

Link kneels by him and sobs, partly from relief, partly from the pain of the burns on his dominant arm. Thankfully the battle is over, and his comrades are quick to assist them.

"Link's hurt," Proxi chimes, and he shakes his head at her, gesturing to Mask and wishing he could speak, to yell for them to treat the kid first. He doesn't know what happens next, as the pain catches up to him and he passes out.

Link wakes up in the infirmary, and immediately turns to check on the kid, not paying heed to his own injury. His sword arm is heavily wrapped in bandages and ointment has been applied to the burn, it stings as he moves but all he can focus on is Mask. The kid is unconscious still, and the medics reassure Link that he'll be alright, even though he hasn't woken since the attack.

It's a few more days until Mask finally opens his eyes.

"Hey," Link whispers, as the kid blinks groggily, and bright blue eyes meet his gaze.

"Wha' ha'n'?" he slurs.

"You got injured in the battle," Proxi helpfully answers, "And it would've been worse, if Link hadn't got to you!"

Mask's eyes drift to the bandages on Link's arm, and his face pales. "M' sorry-"

Link scowls and shakes his head. "No," he manages to say, "Don' apo- ap- aappp-" He cuts off with a frustrated huff, and Proxi steps in.

"No need to apologise! Link would do it again for you, I'm sure of it," she says, and Link nods.

"But why?" Masks asks.

Link makes eye contact with him, then points to himself, folds his hands over his heart, then gestures to Mask.

The kid's eyes widen. "What?"

Link repeats the signs. 'I love you.'

Mask's eyes well up with tears, and he repeats the sign back to Link. "Dumbass big brother," he adds with a grunt, then rubs roughly at his eyes.

Link just beams and hugs him, wary of both their injuries, then pulls back when Mask tenses.

"What day is it?" he asks, the fingers on his left hand twitching, as if asking for something.

"Monday," Proxi answers.

"What?" Mask practically shrieks, "No no, Monday was _three days_ ago - _goddesses_ no not this again -"

"Mask, breathe," Proxi says, fluttering anxiously by him, "You've been unconscious a few days. It's Monday the next week!"

Link nods and places his uninjured hand on Mask's shoulder, breathing deliberately loud, trying to get the kid to follow his breaths.

"Sorry," Mask gasps, "Sorry, I - of course, I-I didn't think-"

"S'okay," Link whispers, "Breathe."

And Mask obeys, then Link holds him again like they've done many times before, taking comfort in the fact that his best friend is alive and breathing in his arms, despite their injuries, both physical and not.

Time passes, and as the days grow shorter and the nights grow colder, Link notices that Mask is getting more agitated. They've both recovered from their injuries - Link's arm has a rather impressive scar that only serves to remind him of the love for his brother - and despite the war, despite the constant dangers around, they grow ever closer. Mask speaks around other people now, and he's been helping Link to improve, too.

Link still struggles with words, but he can at least form a sentence around Mask and Zelda.

So as he approaches the kid, who is scribbling in his journal again, he takes a deep breath, and forces the words out.

"What's wrong?"

The question is slightly slurred, but it's clear enough to get Mask's attention.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I just… this time of year, it's…difficult," he answers dismissively.

Link frowns. "Diff-icult?" he echoes, stumbling over the word.

"Yeah, Mask says, then sighs, "It's… itsmybirthdaynextweek," he blurts out, the tips of his ears turning red.

Link blinks. "Wha-?"

"I don't like big parties or anything and we can't really celebrate and - and I don't want to anyway, but…"

Link's mind is racing. _Mask's birthday next week? I need to get him something…!_

"How old?" he asks finally.

Mask laughs, rather bitterly. "I don't know," he replies, and that only raises more questions but Link respects him enough to not ask. Mask doesn't say anything more about his birthday, other than it being on the weekend, and Link leaves the conversation alone, tired from talking verbally, but his mind is also working overtime trying to think of what to get.

Then his gaze catches on the tattered, almost-full journal, and he knows.

Link spends a couple of days asking around camp, between their preparations for the next battle. He manages to acquire some leather, and tools, and he has no shortage of paper, from his own stock. Shutting himself away in his tent, he sets out the equipment and gets to work, fitting everything together as it should be. As a finishing touch, he carves their name into the leather, then checks it is all secured together, and that the pages will not fall out. Satisfied, he wraps his creation in a brightly painted paper and fastens it with a spare red ribbon, ready to give on the weekend.

Saturday comes, but his target makes himself scare, and it isn't until midday that Link finally stumbles across him. Mask is sitting on the edge of the camp, staring out over the fields currently untouched by war. Link grips the present tightly and holds it behind his back, before clearing his throat and advancing.

"Today's a special day, isn't it, squirt?" he says, his voice a little raspy.

Mask jumps and turns around, likely surprised to hear Link form a sentence of that many words.

"Hey," he greets, as Link smiles and ruffles his hair, laughing as the kid tries to swat his hand away. Then Mask catches sight of the present, and frowns.

"I told you I didn't want-"

"Take it," Link interrupts gruffly, and shoves the present into Mask's hands.

Mask takes it hesitantly, but after an encouraging nod from Link he peels off the paper, revealing the leather-bound journal underneath. He gasps and traces the carving of his true name, then stares back up at Link, his eyes wet.

"Like?" Link asks.

"Dumbass big bro," Mask retorts, "Yes, I….of course I like… thank you..!"

His arms twitch, almost reaching for Link, so the older pulls him into an embrace.

"Happy birthday," Link manages to whisper.

Mask just hugs him tighter.

When the war is over, Mask declines Link's offer to stay, insistent he should go back to his own world.

"I… I actually have someone to return to," he confesses, his cheeks growing red.

Link chuckles and ruffles the kid's hair. "Miss you, squirt," he says.

"Dumbass big bro," Mask mutters, but his eyes are shining.

Link's heart aches, and he wishes his best friend - his _brother_ \- could stay, but he has to respect Mask's decision.

He just wishes they could see each other again, that this goodbye won't be forever.

As they stand in front of the portal back to Mask's world, the younger hesitates, before turning back to Link.

"Here," he mumbles, and shoves something into Link's hands. Link almost drops it, then stares down at a familiar journal.

"Wh-what?" he stammers, "Mask…"

The kid shrugs, the tips of his ears turning red. "Keep it," he says quietly, "Don't need it."

Link catches the message in his eyes, the words he is too proud to say - _Something to remember me by._

His eyes grow damp, and he fiddles with the corner of his scarf, wishing he had something he could give in return, something personal…

But it's too late, as Mask gives him one final smile, before disappearing through the portal.

Link remains there until all trace of the portal - of Mask - are gone, except for the journal clutched in his hands.

_I will miss you, little brother. Stay safe, live long… and be happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Part 2 will hopefully be done soon (and that is set in LU)


	2. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but here it is, the second part! Much shorter than the first, just a fluffy scene really...
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I figured out how to embed the art! XD

When he first joins this new group of heroes, Link - or Warriors, as he's now been dubbed - feels an odd connection to the eldest of them, the hero who calls himself Time. There’s something familiar in his smile, in the way he looks at Warriors when they first meet, and the method in which he fights. Gradually, Warriors begins to piece things together - like the ocarina he pulls out to play one evening, and the knowing expression when Warriors shows off his burn scar.

He almost doesn’t believe the connection - why would he? Mask was a kid when he left, and Time is a fully-grown man. But he knows that time travel does do strange things, including letting your younger brother grow up and get married when only a couple of years pass for yourself.

His hopes are confirmed when they switch to his own Hyrule, and Time regards Artemis with much familiarity, though he still says nothing about it to Warriors.

It’s a little hurtful, but he’s not going to dwell on it. Everyone has their secrets, after all, and maybe Time doesn’t think he’s made the connection?

_But why won’t he say? Doesn’t he know how much I loved Mask - how much I still care for him?_

They’re not in his Hyrule for long, and soon the group are in unfamiliar territory, in woods unknown to all. The air is crisp and autumnal, though winter is fast approaching, judging by the chill on the breeze, and some of the smaller plants that have already been reduced to sticks.

With a start, Warriors recalls what this time of year symbolises - it must be Time’s birthday soon, if it hasn’t passed already! If there’s one person who knows the day, it would be the man himself… but Warriors doesn’t really want to ask. Instead, he trusts his gut feeling, and waits for a moment when he can be alone with their leader. Rarely do any of them get a quiet moment, but as they begin to set up camp that evening, the other heroes branch off to various tasks. Hyrule and Wild go to look for ingredients, Legend and Wind to fetch firewood, Sky and Four are setting up the bedrolls, and Twilight is patrolling the perimeter of the camp. Time sits alone by the fire, and Warriors seizes the opportunity to talk to him.

“Peaceful, isn’t it?” Time says, as Warriors sits down.

“Yeah,” he answers, “I’ve always liked this time of year.”

Time hums in agreement, and before Warriors can chicken out, he reaches into his pack and pulls out the leather-bound journal, that he’s kept with him, ever since the day his brother left.

“Probably not the right day, but… happy birthday,” he says, and holds out the journal.

Time’s eye widens. “You.. You still kept it? After all this time?”

"Of course," Warriors answers softly, "Mask was - _you_ are my brother. I meant it then and I mean it now. I… I always wondered how you were, if you were happy."

Time laughs, almost disbelieving. "You really did care…"

"Of course I cared!" Warriors exclaims, then glances down at Time's left hand. "Say, the person who you could return to… was that her, by any chance?"

Something almost resembling a blush dances over Time's cheeks. "Yeah," he says, and the tone he says it is just so _Mask_ that Warriors has to blink rapidly against the tears that have formed.

"I'm glad you had the chance to be happy, squirt," he grins.

"Dumbass big bro," Time retorts, and Warriors' heart swells and before he can think he's beside Time and wrapping his arms around his brother, unable to hold back tears.

"I missed you," he confesses,"I missed you so much, I wanted to see you again, just one last time - and now you're here and… and…"

Time rubs his back gently, leaning into the embrace. "It's okay," he says, "I missed you too, I really did. And it's been longer for me… but I never forgot you. I didn't think you would recognise me, that's why I didn't say anything sooner."

"Heh, well it took me a bit of time," Warriors says, pulling back to rub at his eyes.

Time chuckles at the unintentional pun, and Warriors rolls his eyes.

"You're still a gremlin!" he exclaims.

"And you're still my big brother," Time smiles.

He adjusts so Warriors is pressed up against his side, Time's arm still around him, and they sit and watch the fire for a while, enjoying the silence of each other's company. As the other heroes begin returning to camp, Warriors picks up the journal and sets it in Time's lap.

"No, you can keep it," Time protests,"I gave it to you-"

"And I'm returning it. Besides, I said it was a birthday present, and there's no returns on those."

Time runs his fingers over the worn cover of the journal. "You almost got the day, too," he admits, "It's… well, it's tomorrow."

Warriors makes a mental note to tell the others, so they can throw Time a proper celebration.

"How old?" he asks teasingly.

Time grins. "Honestly… I still don't know."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Maybe this ended a little abrupt? idk, I ran out of ideas. I wanted to write this scene, but that's...kinda it. Just a little bit of Wars & Time bonding because I love them XD 
> 
> Also, I now have a [tumblr!](https://idhrencookieelf.tumblr.com) So if you want to chat, send asks, I'm there :D  
> (the art is also on my tumblr) 
> 
> Comments always welcome I love hearing from you guys! Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
